1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus for picking up a still image or a moving image.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image processing apparatus (image pickup apparatus), such as an electronic camera, which automatically performs a distance measuring process, a light measuring process and a color measuring process.
In the image processing apparatus of this kind, a photographer himself/herself is not required to adjust a focus and/or an exposure, and the photographer is enabled to conduct a desirable photo-taking operation regardless the kind of incident light even when the light sources of different illuminances are made to enter the image processing apparatus.
In the above-mentioned conventional image processing apparatus, an object image is picked up after the distance measuring, light measuring and color measuring processes are automatically performed. However, in a case where the state of incident light has changed at a point of time between each of the distance measuring, light measuring and color measuring processes and a photo-taking operation, for example, when light of an automobile has suddenly come into the field of view of an image-taking lens, an exposure or a white balance would deviate from an appropriate value, and as a result, there is a problem that a photo-taking operation would be performed on the basis of the deviating exposure or white balance.
Further, in a case where the photographer performs a photo-taking operation in a state in which the object is moving or the apparatus is vibrating due to the shake of the hand of the photographer, the photo-taking operation for obtaining image data is peformed while the object image is in an out-of-focus state, and thus there is a problem that image data for the out-of-focus object image would be recorded in a recording part as it stands.